


Affection

by rancheel



Series: The Valiant Arsonist [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Eventual Relationships, F/M, First Aid, First Kiss, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Medical Inaccuracies, Minor Injuries, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Slow Romance, Time Variance Authority (TVA)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Loki comes to you for some (un)professional medical assistance. While you end up rambling, you catch him staring at you.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: The Valiant Arsonist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622503
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wouldn't post this series out of order but, considering I've already written content way WAY into the future of this series, I may as well indulge some of y'all with TVA content, it's been a minute. 
> 
> I hope to get the next chapters to Joyride and And So, All Yours done here soon. Loki's just being complicated for me right now if it doesn't involve TVA, apparently. Also if you spot any errors, sorry! Half asleep Rachael wrote this out painfully fast. She really wanted to see their first kiss!

Your Friday nights were slowly becoming nights where you practiced your medical skills thanks to Loki. He didn’t trust the nurses at the Med Bay for anything.

He only trusted you.

You really knew you were close with him when he told you about his true parentage. You wished you could say your research prepared you for it, but nothing really could. But you weren’t scared. You were quite intrigued when his pale skin started to fade into a blue shade while his eyes slipped into an evil shade of red while marks grew onto his skin.

You were glad he had someone he could rely on. You didn’t expect it to be you to gain his friendship after he joined the agency to regain his freedom, but you didn’t question it. You let him in your apartment with open arms - as well as an open first aid kit in hand.

Like tonight, for example.

Mills was assigned a tougher mission than usual for his team. It took a lot longer to plan an attack than you had thought. You saw the answer clearly, but it wasn’t your place, considering you’re on Love’s team. Loki was the key.

Well, more like the bait. 

It angered you to even admit what he was in the plan you overheard some agents talking about it. Loki shouldn’t be considered _bait_. He was a person just like anyone else on the damned team.

You didn’t see Loki until late that night. Even though it had been three hours since he was back from the mission, he looked to have showered properly, changed out of the agency clothes and into more comfortable, baggy attire than the tight fitting jeans and clingy fabric of the collared shirts that were required.

He looked... attractive. You shouldn’t be thinking that when he’s holding his side tightly with a pained smile when you answer the door.

“I’m in need of some assistance.” 

You smiled wide, easily stepping aside to let him in. “Allow me to assist you.”

Loki let out a pained huff of laughter before he practically limped in and over to your couch where you already had your kit and a glass of water waiting. The water did have ice a mere 30 minutes ago; the fresh condensation was clinging to the glass since you had yet to turn your air down to make it cooler in your apartment.

“Make yourself as comfortable as you can, I’ll turn the air down so you’re not sweating,” you said quickly once you shut and locked the door behind you, carefully stepping around Loki to get to your thermostat.

However, Loki was quick to reach his free hand out to grab your wrist. 

“I’ll be fine. Just—” Loki let out what sounded like a sigh mixed with a groan “—please work your magic.”

You felt your face heat up then, both feeling his hand on your skin and at the fact he called your slight medical training _magic_. You nodded and gestured to the couch.

“I’ll get some of the rags and I’ll get to work. Do what you’ve got to do.”

It was routine at this point. Within a few minutes you had the last bits of what you needed before you found Loki shirtless on your sofa, still holding his side that had what looked like a red piece of cloth.

It took you a moment to process that the cloth most definitely wasn’t originally red after you tried to avoid taking in his shirtless form.

This was... new territory.

“So what happened?” You questioned gently, sitting near his injured side carefully. Loki grimaced as he shifted, waiting for your hands to relive his own from holding the drenched cloth.

“There is a reason as to why I would rather work alone than with a team.”

You didn’t need to push further and decided to get to work rather than question further on Loki’s night.

The gash was long, not too deep, but deep enough to where the bleeding had been close to stopping thanks to the pressure Loki must have applied to it. It even looked like he had already had it patched up. Once again, you didn’t press as to what he had done before this. You didn’t really want to know. All you wanted was to patch him up and offer your ear if he was up to talking.

Momentarily, while you focused on stitching his wound, you found yourself just.. taking in his physique.

He was toned. Far more toned than you had thought to imagine. You always assumed he was lean, and just didn’t have any muscle for show. However, as your eyes took in his relaxed muscles where you could notice the light outline of his abs as he breathed, you realized that wasn’t much the case.

You remembered occasionally admiring Loki from afar—purely because of _boredom_ in the workplace—and noticed that his arms certainly had some bulk to them.

You bit your lip from the memory before going back to focusing on the task at hand.

“How was your day?” Loki questioned lightly after your look over of his body. You barely shrugged as you gently pushed the needle through his skin.

“Okay. Did some research on Doctor Doom again. Realized that I would rather curl into a ball and cry than encounter him.”

Loki couldn’t help the chuckle slipping out from his lips as his head fell back.

“That sounds horrific.”

“It was!” You exclaimed lightly, not letting your eyes move from your task. “He could control my mind. I don’t need that.”

“Mm,” Loki replied quietly. 

You stopped stitching when Loki asked to shift around a bit, grabbing the rag you were using to gently dab at the blood that was still dripping down his skin.

“Did... Did you win?” You questioned suddenly. You let your eyes look up into his as he let his left arm stay over his head so you could keep your access to his side.

Loki took a deep breath before exhaling slowly.

“In the end? Yes.”

“That’s... good,” you determined. Loki nodded and continued to reposition before he gave you the go ahead to continue your work.

It was comfortably quiet between the two of you. You tried to work quicker to get the rest of the pain out of the way for him. He probably wasn’t in too much pain as a regular mortal would be, but you still worried.

Thankfully, you finished stitching without having to rethread the needle and found yourself talking about any and everything. You mentioned the dogs you had seen from the window at your meetings for the day. You talked about how your co-worker Jamie had broken up with her galactic boyfriend she wouldn’t _shut_ the hell up about.

You even started to talk about those cute cat sticky notes you found hidden in some drawer of your desk.

“And they were just _sitting there_ next to some old files I didn’t archive! There were a few black cats and some tuxedo cats—” You cut yourself off when you looked up at Loki after gently disinfecting the area for good measure to catch him already looking at you fondly.

He seemed entranced by what you were saying. And you were just talking about cat sticky notes. There was some emotion in his eyes you couldn’t quite read as he slowly sat up, the space between you slowly lessening.

You noticed his eyes flickering down towards your lips the same time yours did.

That’s when you realized _oh, this is happening. Like, really happening._

You swallowed heavily as you tried to properly prepare yourself, feeling your heart speed up suddenly as you felt Loki’s hand land just a few inches away from your thigh as he shifted his body to face yours a bit more.

He was practically pining you to the armrest of your sofa, and you certainly didn’t mind it.

“Is.. Is this alright?” He questioned quietly, his lips just barely brushing over your own. You let your eyes peek at Loki’s lips, noticing just how _soft_ they look up close.

God, yes.

You heard Loki let out a soft chuckle, ducking his head down gently so his nose just barely brushed against the tip of your own. You didn’t need to ask that he heard your thoughts loud and clear in that moment. 

Thankfully, you didn’t have time to be embarrassed. Loki took that as his cue to lift his head back up and press his lips to your own.

Your eyes did widen out of shock momentarily before fluttering shut and leaning into the kiss, your hand sliding down the expanse of his side that didn’t have the stitches in. You found that your hand easily anchored on his hip right where the elastic of his sweats lay.

His lips against yours felt wonderful. They were as soft as they looked, and you couldn’t get enough of it.

Loki’s hand finally found it’s way up to rest on your waist rather than supporting his weight on the sofa cushion as you felt his teeth nip at your bottom lip.

Before you could grant him access to anything past that, you found yourself pulling away, your chest heaving with deep gasps of air as you kept your eyes closed, completely content with the actions you and Loki had just done.

Loki was breathing just like you were, his thumb rubbing against your side over the fabric of your shirt gently. You didn’t hesitate to let out a giddy laugh as you leaned forwards to press your forehead to his own.

“Could we do that again?”


End file.
